


Just Another Pretty Face

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Anakin Skywalker [2]
Category: Anakin Skywalker - Fandom, Star Wars, clone wars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, ahsoka is his adopted sister, edited because i don't want anakin to be a cop so i made him a lwayer, fluffy rom com shit, i made coruscant the city, obi-wan is his partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: Modern AU. Ahsoka Tano, Anakin’s sister and your student, insists that you would be perfect together. But whether it’s stubbornness or fear, the two of you deny it and go about your lives. However, the universe has other plans and ends up pushing you together, which results in you meeting in random places. (AKA the 5-ish places you run into Anakin)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin/Reader, Lawyer!Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: Anakin Skywalker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756216
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	1. The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> REPOST! I edited this story so that Anakin is a lawyer rather than a detective, because it just didn’t sit right with me to make him a cop anymore. Hot lawyer Anakin is among us!!! And hot lawyer Obi-Wan!!!

The clacking sound of you typing away on the keys of your laptop keyboard was the only noise that filled your little studio apartment. You sat hunched over the small breakfast table, with one foot up on the chair, and an almost empty mug of coffee within grasp. It was your neutral position at this point.

The zone you were in was one that was often reserved for work pieces like this, articles that you had to get done by a certain 3rd party deadline. But God forbid you have the same work ethic when it came to your own personal deadlines. It was a blessing and a curse to be a writer.

By 11am, with an hour to spare, you managed to proofread the final draft of the article and submit it to the company who hired you. As soon as you clicked the button and it went through, you slumped down in your chair and groaned in equal parts victory and exhaustion. It was how you always felt when getting work done, happy to never have to see another word of it ever again. Unless, of course, they hated it, which never happened. You had other deadlines to meet, but you weren’t going to think about that now.

No, now was the time you set aside to sit down and finish another chunk of your novel. You had been working on it for months now, and it was about halfway done, which was about as far as you got with anything, really. The goal was to get past that and actually finish it. However, recently, you hit a major roadblock in your endeavors. The rapid pace at which you once worked at was starting to slow, and it was discouraging to say the least. 

_That’s what I get for trying to write a sci-fi thriller with twists._ You didn’t exactly make it easy on yourself.

A good chunk of the story was crystal clear in your head, you knew the vibe and the characters like the back of your hand, but if all writers had the beginning, middle, and end figured out from the get-go, then being a writer wouldn’t be hard. And yes, it was hard. Thinking of things was hard.

Still, you tried everything to get yourself in the mood to write. You made yourself another cup of coffee, you changed from the breakfast table to your desk, you grabbed a snack, you took a break, you took a shower. You did all the things you usually did to help yourself, but no matter how many things you did, or how long you sat in front of the screen with your document opened, all you could do was stare and write nothing until hours passed. 

Then you were just groaning out of frustration, and you were filled with the urge to get out, to do something other than be stuck in your apartment and be faced with this dilemma. You wanted away from this and for the novel to write itself. You craved something new, something like in fiction, as you always did, but your doubts and fears about yourself and reality always held you back and kept you inside regardless. And sometimes it felt like there was nothing you could do to change it.

You slammed the laptop shut.

“Okay, time for a real break.”

***

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat on the left side of the courtroom, at the defendant’s table, with their client Edgar Gomez. The lawyers were dressed up in their finest suits, Anakin in a sleek black, and his partner in a charcoal grey. The former leaned back against his chair, arms crossed, his furrowed gaze looking a little too angry, whereas Obi-Wan sat with his arm over the back of the chair, his legs crossed, giving him an air of coolness.

They were waiting for the jury’s verdict.

Their client had been wrongly accused of robbing and murdering a woman in her own home simply because he fit the profile of a ‘criminal’ while walking around the street that same night. The case appealed to Anakin especially as soon as he caught wind of it. After poring over the evidence, Anakin and Obi-Wan found that Edgar was not guilty, and plead their case in court, where they always took their battles.

Despite the history of how cases like these turned out, and Anakin’s facial expression, he wasn’t necessarily worried. In fact, he may have been a little too confident in his arguing abilities, but he and his friend weren’t part of one of the best firms for no reason. 

Edgar, of course, looked rightfully nervous.

Anakin patted him on the shoulder, “It’ll be alright, Ed. We’ve got this.”

“You think so?”

He knew he shouldn’t make any promises, since it was out of their hands at this point, but still he said, “I have a good feeling.”

He really did.

They called the court back in, and when the door creaked open and the jury filtered back into the courtroom, all three of them sat up straight in their seats. The judge asked the defendant to rise, and Anakin and Obi-Wan stood alongside Edgar as they read the verdict out loud.

The tension in the air within those few moments before could be cut with a knife.

“We the jury declare the defendant…..not guilty.”

Everyone on the defendant side, including the lawyers let out a collective sigh of relief. Hugs were exchanged within the family and friends behind them, happy tears were shed. Anakin pumped his fist victoriously, before Edgar took him in for a hug of his own.

“Thank you,” he practically cried as he embraced both of them, “Thank you so much.”

When it turned out in their favor, especially with cases like this, it reminded them both why they pursued this line of work in the first place.

***

Back at the office, the men are celebrated by their colleagues. There’s talks of having drinks later that night to celebrate another victory. Obi-Wan sat down in his office chair with a sigh. Anakin took off his jacket and threw it over his shoulder as he leaned against the doorway.

“Good job out there,” he complimented him.

“You too. Your fierce arguments never cease to amaze me.”

“Even when you think I’m going too far?” Anakin smirked.

“You have a way of touching the line without crossing it.”

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.”

“Are you coming tonight?” Anakin asked him. 

“I’m afraid not. Satine and I have plans, remember?”

“Oh, right. It’s your anniversary,” Anakin smirked. Although he was a bit disappointed that he wouldn’t be there. After all, Obi-Wan was not only his partner, but his best friend. In fact, he was probably one of his only friends that he actually cared about, so when he finally got together with Satine, it made Anakin a little jealous. Of course, he’d never admit that. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you.”

Anakin’s phone buzzed in his pocket with a text notification, and he snatched it up to read what it said. It was from Ahsoka, his adopted little sister and the other person he deeply cared about.

The message read: “Are we still on for lunch, today?”

He checked the time and his eyes lit up when he saw that it was 1:15pm and his promised lunch date with Ahsoka was at 1:30pm. He was often so caught up in work that he’d have to reschedule, but now he finally had time. He texted her confirming he’d be there.

“Hey, I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“You’re leaving so soon?”

“I’m meeting Ahsoka in 15 minutes.”

“Don’t forget that paperwork you need to do for the Dempsey case, Anakin.”

_God, I fucking hate paperwork._

“Yeah, I’ll do it when I get back.”

Obi-Wan didn’t look very convinced that he’d keep to his word, and called after his partner as he basically zoomed towards the elevator. “I’m not doing your work for you!”

***

Anakin met with Ahsoka at the Shake Shack that they loved for years now. Anakin spotted her from afar, with her red messenger bag and the blue and white headscarf she favored. He couldn’t help but notice how much bigger she’s gotten. Sure she was 18, but it still baffled him how much she’d grown. 

This Shake Shack was conveniently by her school where she was in her first year of studying Law. It was her brother’s influence that made her want to get into the field, except she was setting her sights on immigration law. Being the proud big brother he was, he was always helping her with schoolwork whenever she needed, and gushing about her to his colleagues.

They updated each other on their lives while sharing burgers and shakes. Anakin told her about the case they won that morning, while Ahsoka clung to every detail, and Ahsoka raved about the perfect grade she got on her presentation in class.

“You know, I was surprised when you said we could meet. You’re such a workaholic, I thought you’d cancel again.”

“Hey, I am not a workaholic, I’m just dedicated to my job,” he argued.

“Mmmmmm maybe a little too much. Do you even have a life outside of the CCPD?”

He scoffed, “Of course I have a life. I have you and Obi-Wan-”

“We don’t count. I’m your sister and Obi-Wan is your partner.” 

“I have Artoo,” he pointed out.

“Artoo’s not a human being, he’s your dog.”

“Hey, he’s a great dog. The perfect companion!”

Ahsoka couldn’t help but giggle at how defensive he always got about his dog, a husky who was basically a large puppy.

“I know, I love that guy to death. But what I’m saying is you need a girlfriend, Ani. Or at least a friend. And not someone you meet at a bar one night. I mean serious. 

“Are you seriously lecturing me on my love life, Snips?”

“Someone has to,” she threw her hands up in exasperation. “Have you tried online dating again?”

He shook his head vigorously in disgust. “Hell no. Online dating is the worst. Nothing ever works out and everyone’s crazy.”

“A lot of people have met the loves of their life on dating apps!”

“Yeah and what are the statistics of that, huh? How often do those work out?”

“Fine. I see plenty of pretty girls at work regularly. I could see who’s single and get you their number,” she sang.

“Ahsoka, no. I’m doing fine. Really. I’m too busy for a relationship anyway.”

“You’re unbearable.”

***

When you weren’t doing freelance work, or agonizing over your novel, you earned some extra money by tutoring students on the side. Your main focus of work was English, since it was your strong suit, and you tutored a total of three kids. On Mondays and Wednesdays you had Luke, who was a Sophomore in High School, Tuesdays and Thursdays you had Ahsoka, who was a freshman in college, and on Fridays you had Rey, who was a high school senior.

Today was Thursday, so you were meeting with Ahsoka.

You loved each kid in different ways, but your connection with Ahsoka was very apparent from day one. She was a sweet and compassionate student, with a fire within her that you loved. Not to mention she was really funny, sassy, and intelligent, and overall really easy to talk to. The two of you became really close fairly quickly, so you always looked forward to those lessons.

You changed out of your lazy clothes and threw on something a little more casual for the meeting. At 3pm on the dot, you heard the familiar sound of the door buzzer, which indicated Ahsoka’s arrival. You opened the front door and upon seeing her, you let out a gleeful squeal.

“Hey!”

“Hey!” In her hands, she held up a cardboard cup holder, with a singular drink that had the Shake Shack logo printed on it. “I brought you a milkshake from Shake Shack!”

Your eyes flashed with excitement as you took the tray from her. “Oooh yes! Thank you! Come in, come in.” 

You stepped aside and let her set down her things on the table as per usual. Meanwhile you discarded the cardboard cup holder and started sucking on the milkshake. It was so thick you had to use all of your face muscles to get anything out of it. But when you finally did, you smiled at the delicious flavor.

“Let’s get cracking on this essay, girly.”

You helped Ahsoka with her English homework, which wasn’t too hard, but the bulk of your time together was spent on figuring out the essays she had due once every two weeks. This time, you were working on an expository essay. She had picked a topic and you were helping her outline it.

She was a really good student, always eager to learn and asked a lot of questions, but of course you couldn’t help but converse about other things. At a certain point, she asked you how the book was coming along.

“Ugh,” you groaned as you threw away the now empty milkshake cup. “I’m having a major writer’s block. I just can’t seem to figure out this middle part and I hate it.”

You plopped back down in your chair dejectedly.

“Have you tried taking breaks? Changing locations and stuff?” She reiterated the advice you had given her a while back for when she’s stuck on an essay. It was advice you personally followed, clearly.

“Yeah, but it’s not working. I think I’m fried. I’m scared it’s just gonna be another half-finished project.”

“Don’t say that I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” She encouraged you. You smiled at her softly. “What did you say it was about again?”

“It’s a sci-fi thriller. It’s got a bit of space, some twists, some romance.” You proceeded to give her a small summary of the plot.

“That seems really cool. In fact it sounds like something my brother would like. He’s into space and all that stuff.”

“Maybe I should meet him and he’ll give me some ideas.”

You both giggled. She’s mentioned her brother a few times. Apparently he was a big time lawyer at a really well known law firm. You had never actually met him though.

“Maybe you need a real break. Go out and do something to clear your head. Because no offense, Y/N, do you ever go out?”

You bared your teeth in a guilty cringe. “No, not really.”

“You see? How are you supposed to write about crazy things if you’re just cooped up in here?”

“Hey, I have a very vivid imagination. Don’t underestimate that. Besides, it’s not like I have anyone to go out with. It’s just me.”

She snapped her fingers excitedly. “You can go on dates with yourself! I saw an article on Twitter today listing the best solo dates you can go on. You don’t need someone to go out, you know.”

That sparked your intrigue. You didn’t know there was anything about “solo dates”. “Sounds interesting. You should send it to me.”

“I’ll look for it and send it your way! Although I will say, if you’re looking for companionship, you could try out online dating.”

You snorted, “Yeah, I’ve tried it but always end up deleting it after 24 hours. I can’t do it.”

She sighed, “You sound just like my brother, Anakin. Maybe the two of you should date. You’d get along really well.”

With the tone she said it, it almost sounded like she was joking, but the look in her eyes and the fact that she didn’t take it back told you otherwise.

“Right. I’ve heard that line before from my parents when they tried setting me up. Let’s just say those guys aren’t in my life for a reason.”

“Yeah, but I’m not your parents and I know my brother really well.”

“I’m sure your brother’s great, Ahsoka, but I’m not looking for a boyfriend. I’m crazy and weird and barely have a life of my own and I highly doubt I’d be interesting to a lawyer.”

“Maybe you’d have a life if you went out more often, hmmm?”

“Hey!” you scoffed in offense.

“I’m just saying. Think about it. Or maybe try that list I told you about,” she shrugged.

You shook your head at her in disbelief.

***

Soon after she left, Ahsoka sent you the link to the list of “solo dates”. You scrolled through it, reading and considering each one. They weren’t so bad. Some of them involved staying at home, but involved pampering yourself or redecorating your home. Others obviously involved going out on your own, like going out to the movies, going on a hike, or even going to a museum. It was so obvious that you could’ve done any of these things without the list, but something about having it opened your eyes to the possibility.

Ahsoka may have had a brother who was single, but maybe you were still too socially anxious to even think about dating a human being. No matter how much you craved it and fantasized it, when it was too close it got terrifying. But that was another matter you didn’t want to think about.

So, on a spontaneous decision to finally get your shit together and take your mind off of being home and worrying about your novel, you decided to do as many of the things on the list as you could.

***

The sun was starting to set low on the horizon, the day giving away to evening as Anakin adjusted his leather jacket and walked down the street towards the bar where he often met with his colleagues. He caught the eye of a few onlookers who were interested in his attractiveness, but he didn’t pay much mind to them, just smirked and kept moving forward.

A gust of wind swept past, lifting his brown locks slightly, as he walked past an italian restaurant that smelled delicious from within. He brushed shoulders with a girl going in the opposite direction, and on the ground he noticed that she had dropped a light purple scarf. He picked it up, and caught her before she went into the Italian restaurant.

“Excuse me! I think you dropped this!”

She turned to him in confusion only to gasp at the sight of her scarf in his hands. She meandered over to him and grabbed the scarf, their fingers brushing in the process. Their eyes connected as she smiled at him shyly. And the moment was brief, fleeting, and yet Anakin couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her eyes were and how contagious her smile was.

“Thank you,” she breathed, before pulling away and dashing quickly into the restaurant. He didn’t even get a chance to say, “You’re welcome.”

Anakin lingered for a moment, blinking a few times, until he convinced himself it was nothing. Just another pretty girl he’d never get to see again.

***

You clutched the purple scarf in your hands, as you thought a little too long about the very attractive man you had just encountered outside. It was really quick, a fleeting moment, nothing really, but still, you internally berated yourself for rushing away like an awkward maniac before he could even say, “You’re welcome.”

“For how many?” the host asked you.

“Just one, please.”

Not that it mattered anyway. Just another pretty face you’d never get to see again.


	2. The Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Anakin finally exchange more than just one word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, for those who don’t know, I changed Anakin’s profession to be a lawyer!! This part’s more casual Anakin, but we will see him in a suit again, worry not! Also, I feel like I should mention, Anakin, to me, is heavily based off of Clone Wars Anakin, but also Hayden of course.

_Saturday_

Anakin walked up to the corner Starlight Cafe in the city square, with his two year old Husky, Artoo, walking beside him on his leash. On this Saturday morning, it was Anakin’s day off, so he was out of his usual business attire, but he never failed to dress outside of his personality. Today his casual wear was a black t-shirt that fit tightly around his body, paired with burgundy chino shorts, black sneakers. A pair of black Ray Bans sat on the bridge of his nose.

Getting his daily dose of coffee at this particular cafe was a routine now, although he usually came with Obi-Wan before work. On the weekends, however, he liked to take Artoo on walks at the park and the caffeine helped him survive the general morning fog. Or at least that’s what he told himself. He was cursed to be an early riser at this point.

He pushed through the door, letting his furry companion go in first. Immediately the dog drew the attention of many customers all throughout the shop, which was normal. The second thing that drew the attention (particularly the girls) was Anakin himself, which was also normal. The childhood scar on the right side of his face and the fact that he slid off his sunglasses cooly didn’t help.

Anakin’s eyes scanned the cash register and behind the coffee bar for the familiar blue and white headscarf, or the familiar face that belonged to Ahsoka. He knew she didn’t have classes on the weekends, but the work never stopped. When he spotted her in the back, making a customer’s drink, he smiled softly.

When it was almost his turn, Ahsoka finally looked up from her work and noticed him. He nodded at her in greeting. When he was up, she switched with her coworker, telling him she could take his order. She shook her head at him as he walked up.

“What? What did I do?” he asked.

A pair of college girls by the pick up counter were whispering between themselves, while shooting Anakin some glances. Ahsoka noticed. She always noticed.

“It always amazes me how the very act of you breathing makes everybody go crazy. It’s insane.” She imputed his order, which she already had memorized, into the screen as she talked.

Anakin rolled his eyes, already taking out his wallet. “Ahsoka, shut up.”

“It’s true! You come in here, with that face, dressed in a tight shirt, with a dog. There’s no way you don’t know what you’re doing. And you’re not even wearing a suit today.”

She held out her hand and he gave her his card. She swiped it quickly and gave it back.

“Someone sounds jealous,” he teased.

“I’m not jealous, I’m exasperated. Put one of these girls out of their misery, please.”

“I’d rather not.”

Contrary to popular belief, being fawned over only ever amused him, maybe added to his ego, but it never attracted him to anybody. At least not since he graduated law school. If he was “looking” somebody, it was something else, something different.

He got out of the way to let the next customer get attended, pulling Artoo with him. A few people asked to pet him, which he rarely ever denied. He knew Artoo liked attention (just as much as he did).

“Anakin, your venti black coffee!” Ahsoka delivered his order, and before he could say goodbye, she stopped him.

“Remember my tutor, the one who helps me with my English homework?” 

“Yeah…” he furrowed his brow.

“Well, her name is Y/N. She’s single and she’s brilliant and she’s writing a novel. About space! The two of you should meet!”

“Ahsoka, no - wait, about space? Really? - no, that’s besides the point. I told you I’m not looking for anything right now.”

“Think about it!”

He started walking away to the door.

“Snips…”

“Think about it!” she repeated.

He sighed, pulling the door open to head to the park.

***

About 30 minutes later, you walked through the door of the Starlight Cafe with a journal in hand. There was no line this time, and Ahsoka noticed you as soon as you walked in. Considering this was the first time she had ever seen you outside of your tutoring sessions, she was clearly very excited.

“Y/N, hey!” she greeted you as you walked up the register. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I know! I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to visit you.”

She snapped her fingers and let out a noise of frustration. “You know what’s crazy too? My brother Anakin was just here like 5 minutes ago. I can’t believe you missed him!”

“Really? That’s crazy. Better luck next time,” you shrugged like it was no big deal, but on the inside you were a little disappointed to have missed the opportunity to finally meet Ahsoka’s brother. You didn’t expect anything to happen, but after she brought him up in your last session, your interest was piqued.

“Have you done anything on that list I sent you?” she asked.

“Yeah, actually, one of the things on the list was to go to a coffee shop, so here I am. I brought my journal and everything to see if anything pops up.”

“Nice!”

“Also, I went to my favorite Italian restaurant yesterday. I hadn’t been there in ages. It was weird being in there by myself, but whatever. Saw a cute guy while I was about to go in.”

“Did you talk to him?” she asked excitedly.

“Kind of. I dropped my scarf and he gave it back to me.”

“And?”

“And I said, ‘thank you’.”

“That’s it?”

“Of course that’s it!”

She shook her head, “Y/N!”

“I have social anxiety and I’m a mess when it comes to people I think are attractive!” you whispered sharply.

She snickered at that, and when someone came up in line behind you she asked you for your order. You asked for a latte and a warm cookie. Ahsoka even gave you a discount on her insistence.

Cut off from your conversation with her, you decided to just leave her to her work and find a table to settle at. You set down your bag, journal and pen on a small table by the window. A few minutes later, your order was brought to you by one of the other baristas.

You sat with your journal open, pen in hand, while sipping your warm latte and taking bites of your gooey cookie. You even plugged in some music to set the mood. It wasn’t any different from your setup back in your apartment, but the environment was certainly a change. In fact, it was refreshing to be out in the city amongst people even if you didn’t interact with them. There was something about a cafe that you felt you were going to like. You could see why it was an option on the list.

Putting the pen to paper, you started to write, not for your story, but about the first thing that popped into your mind. And the first thing that popped into your mind was your first night out by yourself to your favorite restaurant.

Like you had mentioned to Ahsoka, it was odd to be eating in there alone. After all, romantic dinner dates were a thing for partners, and for a good portion of your time there, you wished you had one. It didn’t help that at first the waitress wondered if you were waiting for someone, or even looked worried when you said you were alone, but you tried to push through. It was uncomfortable, but you were overall happy to be there. The food was delicious, after all. You thought of what Ahsoka would say, how she’d encourage you to have fun. 

It was a big leap for you to go out on your own, and you felt good about it. Albeit, you had to push yourself to go to the coffee shop, but now that you were here, you were a little more excited to do more things. 

You had already made a list of places you wanted to go in the city. Like the movie theater, the aquarium, a museum, the park. You even thought about taking yoga classes or signing up for a gym membership. They were possibilities, not obligations, but it didn’t hurt to keep a list now that you were trying to get your shit together.

***

_Sunday_

Anakin waited outside of the movie theater, 5 minutes before his movie was about to start. He was all clad in black and a leather jacket, waiting for Ahsoka to arrive trying not to shake his head. 

She was the one who wanted to see this horror movie with him, since movie nights had always been their thing when they lived together, and she insisted he needed the time off from poring over cases. But of course she forgot she had plans with her friends beforehand, so she was running late. She texted him saying that she was running over quickly. He just hoped she wouldn’t complain if she missed any of the trailers.

“Ani!”

Speaking of which.

Ahsoka came running through the crowd of people, hand raised so that her brother could see her. He raised and dropped his hands dramatically as she reached him.

“About time. The movie’s about to start.”

“It’s 20 minutes of trailers first, don’t worry.”

“Speak to yourself, you’re the one who refuses to miss them.”

She made a face at him and he narrowed his eyes. 

They walked through the entrance and Ahsoka flashed her phone to the worker at the front, and he scanned the barcode with the tickets. He told them that their theater was on the left, and let them pass into the lobby where people were standing in multiple lines for the concession stand.

“You get the snacks while I look for our seats?” Ahsoka suggested.

“Yeah, sure. You want popcorn, right?” he asked, while they both started to separate.

“Of course. And sour gummy worms!”

He chuckled, “Fine.”

Ahsoka ran into the theatre, and Anakin got into the line that looked the shortest to him. 

***

You ran to the movie theatre, shoving the bags of candy and a drink you bought at the liquor store into your tiny backpack you desperately hoped they wouldn’t check. You had about 6 minutes before the movie started, but even then there were trailers, so you’d be okay.

Going to the next showing for the latest musical was a spur of the moment decision, clearly. You hadn’t watched a movie in the movie theater in forever, and found yourself missing the experience. Seeing as it was one of the first things on the list Ahsoka gave you, you took it as a sign that you should go. Of course, movie theater food was expensive, and although you were willing to splurge on popcorn or nachos, you could sneak in some candy or a soda at the very least.

Of course, your little pit stop only put you in more of a rush than you already were.

You slung your bag over your shoulders as you reached the theater with a sigh. The street was crowded with people going in and out, standing in wait, or just passing by. You readied the barcode with your ticket and entered through the “in” door. 

The usher smiled at you and scanned your ticket. When he told you that your theater was on the right, and let you pass, you tried not to audibly breathe a sigh of relief. With how strict some movie theaters were, and how much people go out of their way to sneak food in, you would think it was a punishable crime.

Still, you really wanted some popcorn, so you still had to get in line at the concession stand. You chose the one that looked the shortest, and waited. 

About halfway there, you decided to take out your wallet. You unslung your backpack and rested it on your hip as you unzipped it and searched through it. The bottle of soda and the very colorful bags of candy were very obvious as you brought them from the bottom of the bag to the top. 

Behind you, you heard a very low chuckle.

“Someone likes to come prepared.”

You froze with your wallet finally in hand, not sure if the stranger was talking to you, but considering what he said, it was pretty obvious that he was. You looked up slowly, your chest already filling with embarrassment, only to have it be made worse when you saw the tall, brunette, very hot man in a leather jacket, looking right at you.

_Oh._

***

The girl’s eyes widened at having been caught red-handed with a bag full of snuck in candy. Anakin couldn’t help but find amusement in it. And maybe he wouldn’t have made a comment if he didn’t find her incredibly pretty, especially in her jean jacket and dress.

“Yeah,” she uttered low.

“Did you rob a liquor store before coming here?” he joked.

She laughed nervously and zipped up the backpack pointedly. The sound of her laugh was like honey, and when she moved she smelled like flowers. 

_Oh, she’s_ very _pretty._

Her words came out in an adorable stutter. “No. What are you, a cop?”

“Hell no,” he shook his head. They both moved up as the line progressed. 

_But I can defend you if you get caught._

“You gonna turn me in then?” she teased, which he liked.

“No, I just think it’s funny,” he admitted. 

After a moment, she shrugged innocently. “Maybe some of us do like to come prepared.”

Anakin grinned. It was her turn in line, so their back and forth was cut short. She put in her order, and waited for the employees to get her popcorn. When she had all her things, and she turned around to go, she looked up at Anakin one last time. She didn’t say anything, just smiled shyly, only making eye contact for a very brief moment.

“Enjoy your movie,” he said to her.

She furrowed her brow and softly said, “You too.”

He watched her go curiously, only to find with disappointment that she was going to the opposite side of the building, to watch a movie he wasn’t watching.

All he was left thinking was: _Have I seen that smile before?_

***

You walked through the dark hallway leading into the theater with your popcorn in hand, eyes wide with disbelief at yourself and what just happened.

_That was weird._

Did that guy really just talk to you? And you just talked back? Borderline flirted with him? Like it was nothing? Without stuttering?

_I mean I couldn’t_ not _say anything, right?_

You owed it to the fact that he initiated it, and that you willed yourself not to look at him. If you made too much eye contact your face would give away how much he affected you. And he was a stranger. A very beautiful stranger. That was the second time this week.

Part of you couldn’t help but think he seemed familiar. Then again, you’d remember someone who had a mysterious scar on their face, wouldn’t you?


	3. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get some inspiration for you novel, and run into Anakin in the most unexpected way.

_Sunday_

That same Sunday night, you found yourself unable to sleep. You were tossing and turning, hit with a bout of insomnia. There were different parts of your brain demanding attention, trying to get you focused on a million things at once. You’d think about your novel, and then Ahsoka’s list, that cute guy in the leather jacket, any bills that were due. It was a waking nightmare, until you were struck with an idea.

Rather, it was a piece of dialogue, a fraction of a scene between the main character and the love interest. But it was enough to keep you hanging on to it. You had to write it down.

You jumped out of your bed, to your desk and opened up your laptop to the document with your novel. You stared at it warily, before labeling the next chapter, and starting to type out the idea. It was word vomit at first, but at least you were writing, clacking away at the keys once again. 

Once you got it out of your brain, you thought that would be enough, but you couldn’t just leave it that way. You couldn’t just let it be a fragment, so you wrote the part leading up to it, then the part after, and before you knew it, you were staying up until 3am, writing a whole chapter. And your body was aching for sleep, but you fought against it to get it done.

Thankfully you saved it a million times, before passing out with your head right next to your laptop.

You woke up the next morning, drooling all over your arm, and with an aching back. You barely remembered how you even got there, but upon seeing your laptop, you knew. You scrolled through the document, feasting your eyes on the new chapter, evidence that your writer’s block had gone away even if just for a night.

Despite the very few hours of sleep you got, the knowledge that you had actually written something, filled you with excitement and hope. And had you thinking that maybe taking some time for yourself, really was having some kind of positive effect on you.

***

_Monday_

“How’s Ahsoka doing?” Obi-Wan asked from his desk. He was in a grey suit, blue patterned tie over a white shirt, his eyes scanning over the pages of one of the many files sitting before him.

Anakin was sitting at the edge of the futon in Obi-Wan’s office, rolling up the sleeves of his white button up as he read the file on the floor in between his feet.

“She’s doing great. She’s made a lot of friends at school, which isn’t surprising. And she’s getting good grades, at least that’s what she tells me.”

“That’s good. Did you tell her we have a spot reserved for her on the team when she graduates law school?”

Anakin sighed, resting his elbows on his legs. “Yeah, but she’s got her sights set on immigration law. I don’t blame her.”

“It is a noble cause.”

When Anakin looked up at him, his partner was still looking at his file. Multitasking at its finest. He could never fully distract himself from his work when he was in the office. The brunette, on the other hand, allowed himself to lean back against the futon with his arms spread out against the back, and take a small break.

It was a day of poring over files at Skywalker & Kenobi. Both men had a new case defending their new client, Barbara Johnson, against some corporate assholes who had wrongfully terminated her. So, it was integral for their case to get as much dirt on them as possible for the upcoming court date. 

“She keeps insisting that I need a girlfriend,” he chuckled in disbelief. “She’s practically got girls lined up all the way out the door.”

“I’m surprised you don’t agree. You’re one of the most hopeless romantic people I know. You know, beneath the arrogance and hot-headedness.”

Anakin scoffed, but found himself unable to disagree with any of the points his friend made.

“I’m not as hopeless as I used to be.”

“You mean like when you were with Padme?” Obi-Wan teased.

Anakin’s lips pressed into a thin line at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. The reaction wasn’t as bad as it was when the break up was fresh, but it never failed to make his insides turn.

Padme was his last girlfriend, and the only real relationship he had ever had in his life. They had been high school sweethearts, and he was a lovesick puppy when it came to her. They even talked about getting married, but then they grew apart. He became a lawyer and she was more into politics, and the person he thought was the one, was not.

It took him a long time to get over it.

“Yes, that’s what I meant,” he uttered through clenched teeth. 

“Still a touchy subject? After all these years?”

“I just don’t like talking about her, is all,” he said, very clipped. He didn’t talk about her any further. “I guess I just want to wait for the right person. I’m tired of just going out with anyone on endless dates that are all the same. If I meet the one, I’ll know when I meet them, you know?”

Obi-Wan regarded his partner with amusement. “Oh, and that’s not you being a hopeless romantic?”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “Shut up. So what if I am?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it. What about that girl you talked to me about? The one you met at the movie theater?”

The brunette perked up at that. The girl that he talked to in the snack line, and how beautiful she was. He was convinced that he’d never see her again, and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was strange. He hadn’t felt that way in a long time.

“What about her?”

“Did you feel something? You did say you’d know if you met the one,” Obi-Wan pressed on, mostly to humor him.

For once, Anakin was at a loss for words, and stumbled over anything he tried to say.

“I-I don’t know. I….I thought she was very beautiful, but I feel like that doesn’t mean anything.”

“But did you feel something?”

“Uh…..” He thought a lot about that brief exchange. It was nothing in the grand scheme of things, but he did find himself liking you despite knowing nothing about you. “Maybe…”

***

Amidst the work and the tutoring you had to do, you managed to get more done on your book. Even if it was just a little bit, it was enough of an accomplishment for you. You even tried getting out of the house to write more, and visited the Starlight Cafe frequently when you felt like you needed the chance to get out (and the excuse to splurge on coffee). 

Unbeknownst to you, you always came in right after Anakin and Obi-Wan got their daily morning coffee. Ahsoka had midterms to worry about (as did the rest of the kids), so she was more focused on that rather than trying to get you on a date with her brother. Although you were sure if you brought it up, she’d be more than happy to oblige. However, of course, in your own obliviousness, you were more caught up in your novel and the hot stranger you talked to at the theater.

As per the list Ahsoka gave you, you pampered yourself in the evenings when you felt the need or had the time. You bought some bath bombs and some face masks, and even did your own nails. Although it wouldn’t solve any underlying problems, you felt like a new woman by the end of the week.

You already had plans to go out on Saturday to the Natural History Museum as your next solo date. It meant you’d have to take a few trains, but you convinced yourself that it was part of the fun.

So, come Saturday, you got yourself a little more done up than last weekend. You put on a cute dress you had been meaning to wear for months, and some comfortable, but cute shoes. And took your small backpack filled with snacks, water, and all the essentials. With enough excitement to get the day going, you left your apartment for the highest recorded time ever, and headed off to the subway.

***

_Saturday_

It was Saturday yet again, and it went as usual for Anakin: Dress in casual wear, get his coffee at The Starlight, see Ahsoka, and walk Artoo at the park. Except whereas the rest of these days he’d try and take the day off, relax at home, or go to the gym, he chose to take another day of work.

This case was starting to snowball into something good, and the next step was to talk to an old coworker of their client’s, who was also apparently terminated under unusual circumstances. His name was George Jackson, and if they could find out the whole truth, and even get him to testify, it would help them with their case.

It was Obi-Wan who had found out this bit of information from their client, and passed it onto Anakin that Saturday morning during his walk. Today, George was set to work at a construction sight across town until 4pm, where he had been working for the past month. 

In the end, it was Anakin’s idea to go find him and talk to him immediately so as to not waste time. He had no better plans anyway. And despite the sigh from Obi-Wan, the one that said he wanted to enjoy his weekend, couldn’t help but tag along with his partner. He knew he’d end up going by himself anyway, and unless it was necessary, he rather they present themselves as a team.

They both suited up, a requirement for their professionalism, and agreed to meet at the subway station by the office. 

***

You boarded the train car, and took one of the remaining seats lining the windows. Some of your favorite, upbeat music played in your headphones, creating an invisible bubble of comfort and safety for you. The doors hissed closed after the rest of the people from the platform filled in, and the train began to trek onward, to its next destination. 

Knowing that you had quite a few stops before you had to get off, you pulled out a book from your backpack, and attempted to read on the way there. 

By the next stop, the car got even fuller, and more people were standing up against each other, holding onto the railing as there were no more seats left. You kept to yourself, engulfed by the little world that your music and book created. That was, until you were completely interrupted.

A finger tapped you on the shoulder, and with complete confusion, that was very apparent on your face, you tore your eyes away from your book. Standing above you, was a complete stranger, wearing cargo shorts and a tank top, who looked to be around his mid to late 20s. He waved at you and smiled a little too exuberantly for having just burst your personal bubble. Despite your wide eyes he proceeded to motion for you to take out your headphones.

_Why? Why me, God? Doesn’t this idiot know that if you’re wearing headphones, it means, ‘fuck off’?_

And yet, you found yourself hesitantly taking out your headphones, just to hear what this complete and total stranger had to say. Because women are trained to be nice to men right? And you’re in a packed train, all alone, and, you know, didn’t want to die later.

As soon as you took the headphones out and gave him a weak smile, he said, “Hey, I’m Andrew!”

“Hi….Andrew.”

“What’s your name?”

“Ummmm…” you hesitated, but then quickly decided to flat out lie, “Mare.”

“Nice to meet you Mare. You’re beautiful, by the way. Can I say that?”

“Uhhh, thank you?”

“I know this is out of the blue, but I saw you from across the way and I just had to talk to you.”

_Did he think that was going to make me swoon?_

He motioned to your headphones. “Whatcha listening to?”

“Catfish and the Bottlemen.”

“Eh I’ve never heard of em. But hey, you should listen to….”

You zoned out as he listed a slew of bands he swore were god’s gift to the earth, as well as his opinions on how he used to like this one band but they sold out or something. 

“Where ya headed?”

 _What the fuck did he care?_ Still, you were nice as you lied.

“I’m going to visit my grandma,” you nodded, as if that would sell it. You looked around desperately at the people around you, signaling to anyone else to talk to you, or to give him a hint that you were uncomfortable. 

“Oh, nice. Say, do you have a boyfriend?”

Oh God.

And before you could come up with a lie you were obligated to give, the voice from an angel came from the right side of the car.

“Hey, is this guy bothering you?”

You turned your attention to the source of the voice, who was a large man in a black suit, pushing past a group of people to get to you. Upon seeing his face, you were at a complete loss for words.

Long brunette hair, intense brown eyes, scar on the right side of his face. Except this time, instead of being in a leather jacket, he was in a sharp suit. An outfit that would’ve made you fall over if you weren’t already sitting.

_Oh, that is so unfair._

The guy from the movie theater.

_You?_

***

Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped into the train car, which was getting fuller as it went on. They each gripped onto a handle to steady themselves as the train moved while they stood up. 

The two men were amidst a conversation about what questions they might ask George, when to his left he heard someone talking a little too loudly. Normally he would’ve ignored it, but his gaze naturally drifted in that direction, to the seats on the other side of the car. And there, is where he saw someone he swore he’d never see again.

His eyebrows lifted in shock as he angled himself to get a better look past the group of people in his way. He was completely ignoring Obi-Wan at this point, and it was obvious to his partner. But Anakin couldn’t be bothered, because right there, within his line of vision, was you, the girl from the movie theater.

What he also noticed, was that you were looking up at someone who was talking to you. He craned his neck to see that it was some guy who was standing a little too close. And based on your body language, the way you clutched your book, the way your eyes were wide, and how you smiled uncomfortably….you weren’t happy that he was talking to you.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. He was probably some creep who didn’t know anything about boundaries. And guys like that always pissed him off, always made him feel a sense of overprotective anger. Maybe it’s because he always thought about what he’d do if it was Ahsoka, or maybe he just hated creeps in general. Probably both.

“Anakin, are you even listening to me? What are you ogling at?” Obi-Wan piped up.

With a look over his shoulder he uttered, “Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

“Anakin, I know that look. Anakin, don’t...”

But his words fell on deaf ears as Anakin was already making his way over to the other side of the car. He wasn’t going to fight the guy, not if it didn’t call for it, but his gut often led him to speak up, maybe a little too aggressively, in times like this. It went against the usual, “Mind your own business” rule of the city, but he was never good at following rules. Unless, of course, they were under the court of law.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” the guy asked as Anakin pushed past a couple.

You were about to answer him when Anakin interrupted the very one sided conversation.

“Hey, is this guy bothering you?” he asked blatantly.

You looked up at him, and the expression of discomfort turned into one of genuine surprise. As you locked eyes, a look of recognition passed between you. The guy, however, wasn’t too pleased with Anakin’s choice of wording, or his interruption.

“‘Bothering’? I’m not bothering her, we’re just talking,” he said defensively.

Without tearing his eyes away from you Anakin spit out, “I wasn’t asking you.”

The other guy looked at you and pointed at Anakin questioningly, “Do you know this guy?”

You looked between them for a split second before nodding assuredly, “Yes, I do.”

Anakin motioned with his head to the other man and asked, “Do you know _him_?”

“No.”

“Is he bothering you?” he reiterated, all aggression saved for the third party and not you.

She shot the guy a wary glance, who was waiting expectantly. With a look of annoyance at him, she nodded.

That was enough for Anakin. Now, he looked at the man in a tank top and cargo shorts dead on and shrugged.

“You heard the lady. You’re making her uncomfortable, now piss off.”

The guy glared at the two of you, before waving you off and whispering, “fucking bitch,” as he walked away.

It took everything in Anakin not to pull him by the back of his shirt and punch him in his stupid face. Although he did fix him with a sneer of his own.

***

The beautiful brunette shot a sneer at Jeremy as he went off to another part of the train.

You couldn’t believe that he was here, right in front of you, yet again, and saved you from that terrible encounter no less.

When he looked back at you, his face softened. A smile pulled at his lips.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, that was just...weird. He came out of nowhere. As did you. Thank you for that, by the way.”

“No problem,” he smirked, which made your heart flutter. “You’re the girl from the movie theater, right? The one who snuck in the candy?”

You snorted and looked down at your book before confirming, “Yeah, yeah, that was me.”

“I knew I recognized you.”

The fact that he remembered you filled you with giddiness you had to repress.

You motioned to the very neat and very expensive looking suit he was wearing, “I almost didn’t recognize you in that suit. You clean up nice.”

He inclined his head in a shrug. “I kinda have to. It’s part of the job.”

You quirked up an eyebrow. The way he randomly mentioned that piqued your curiosity.

“And that job would be…?”

“I’m a lawyer.”

Now you had two raised eyebrows. For some reason, you hadn’t pegged him as someone who would have such a serious job. At least, not the first time you saw him. Maybe it was because he looked so young, or he had an air about him that didn’t scream “lawyer”. Now that he was in a suit, it was pretty damn obvious. That showed you for thinking men in leather jackets were of a different personality type.

The corners of your lips turned downward in an impressed frown.

“Wow. A lawyer.”

He chuckled, “I know, I know, I get told I’m too young, but I promise I passed the BAR with flying colors.”

You giggled, “I’ll take your word for it.”

“What about you? What do you do?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing that impressive,” you tried brushing off, humbly.

“Come on, I’m sure it’s something interesting,” he egged on.

You sighed, and hesitantly admitted, “I’m a writer.”

You weren’t a published one, technically, unless you counted the stuff you wrote as a freelancer. Still, you always felt like being a writer meant you needed to be successful in order to earn the title, so you were always hesitant to admit you were one when you weren’t even done with your first novel yet.

So, you were happily surprised when he enthusiastically uttered, “Nice! So...are you published in anything yet, or…?”

You scrunched up your nose at the dreaded question. “I’m trying to be.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get there.”

You smiled shyly, trying to hide any indication that the way he looked at you flustered you.

“Thank you, I hope so.”

The two of you smiled at each other, locking eyes in one of the least romantic places in Coruscant, and yet something was shared between the two of you. Something different than you’ve ever felt.

Suddenly, the train came to yet another screeching stop, and the announcer over the speaker said, “Yavin Ave,” which was your stop. At the sound of the doors opening, you tore your eyes away from the lawyer and jumped up from your seat.

“Shit. This is my stop.”

You gathered your backpack, book, and phone with headphones. The very attractive lawyer stepped out of the way to let you pass. You headed for the doors, but not before turning around to say goodbye to him.

He beat you to it.

“It was good seeing you again,” he called out.

You smiled and waved, “You too!”

Before the doors could slam shut without you going through them, you dashed onto the platform. With a big dumb smile on your face, you stuffed all of your things into your backpack. You felt like a schoolgirl with a crush, but you didn’t care.

He remembered you, and stood up for you when he didn’t even know anything about you. And he talked to you, and was so sweet. He was a lawyer?? He was...He was….

_Shit. What was his name?_

You whirled around only to have your hair swept up by the leaving train. Not that you would’ve had time to go back in there and ask, but you didn’t get a chance to ask his name. You didn’t even think to do so.

“Shit.”

***

Anakin put his free hand in his pocket as he watched you go, and then the doors close behind you. He stared, maybe a little too long and a little too hard out the window, until the train started moving again, and everything became a blur.

His partner and friend, Obi-Wan, finally came to join him after having witnessed the strange encounter from afar. He regarded his friend with furrowed brows.

“For a moment there I swore I was going to have to get you out of a fight again.”

Anakin hummed, “Me too. That guy was a creep.”

“What was that all about?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“That was the girl, the girl from the movie theater.”

Obi-Wan looked towards the doors, as if he was going to find you amidst the blur the train left behind.

“Really?” he asked in genuine disbelief.

“Yeah. I didn’t think I’d see her again.”

He thought what he felt was all in his head, what he felt a week ago, but after seeing you again, there was no denying it. He was so taken by you, it was otherworldly. And it hit him like a wave every time he saw you. Maybe Obi-Wan was on the right track when he asked him if he felt like he felt something.

“Did you get her number?”

Anakin deflated at the question. “No.”

“Did you even get her name?” Obi-Wan raised his voice.

Now, he closed his eyes and hissed through his teeth. He mentally kicked himself for not even bothering to ask the simplest of questions. He knew your job but not your name. How was he ever going to find you again?

“Shit.”


	4. Artoo's Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Anakin mutual pine for each other when you're apart, and then Artoo plays a part in you seeing each other again.

The Museum of Natural History was beautiful and you felt a sense of wonder the entire time you were there. You were glad that you went, and were already planning on trips to the aquarium, the observatory, and the museum of modern art. However, most of the time you were there, all you could think about the whole time, was about the beautiful lawyer you talked to earlier.

You were in deep shit. You were feeling so many things, and if you didn’t have a crush on him before, you definitely did now. Your chest was aching, and all you could think about was his smile. A smile that was at you, no less. You couldn’t believe he had willingly talked to you more than once, considering how shy and awkward you personally felt you were. But who were you to question it?

You also found yourself wanting to see him again. Everywhere you went after that, whether it was the coffee shop or the grocery store or a book shop, you searched for his face among others.You had bumped into him in the most fateful places before, and you swore you had done so a million times. Now, you were just hoping for the next.

After all, you didn’t know his name or his number, so you quite literally had to leave it up to fate.

***

_Monday_

For the first time in a long time, Anakin’s mind was elsewhere. He did his job as he always did, but it was noticeable that he was a bit distracted this new work day. He’d look off, his mind taken up by something else. Obi-Wan, who was already very perceptive as it is, couldn’t help but notice his partner’s mind was wandering a little more often.

“Is something bothering you, Anakin?” he asked at the diner they were having lunch at. Anakin unfurrowed his brow and looked up at his friend. “I can’t help but notice that you’ve been a little….distracted lately.”

Anakin groaned lowly. “Ugh, yeah, sorry about that. I just…I can’t stop thinking about that girl.”

He had been mentally kicking himself ever since he saw you last, and didn’t bother to ask for your name or number. There was no way of tracking you down, every place he had seen you had been sporadic and random, so there was no way of knowing where you’d be. 

It was insane, but it was all he could think about apart from his actual job.

Obi-Wan chuckled in amusement. “And to think, you said you didn’t want a girlfriend.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “I know, I know. I didn’t exactly expect this to happen, okay? She just...came out of nowhere.”

“No need to sound so inconvenienced.”

“The only reason I sound so inconvenienced is because whenever she pops up, she disappears in the blink of an eye.”

“How many times have you seen her in total?”

“I used to think just twice, but I’m pretty sure it’s been three.”

The more he thought about it, the more he was sure.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, that night on your anniversary, when we went out for drinks after we won the last case...this girl...she dropped her scarf and I gave it back. It was brief, and I didn’t think much of it, but...that smile...those eyes...I’d know them anywhere at this point.”

“So, three times? The universe must really be playing with you, Anakin.”

His partner sighed, “I know, and it’s getting pretty annoying.”

He still hadn’t told Ahsoka about you at all. Maybe it was his naturally secretive side or the fact that she would be a little too smug about the whole ordeal, or maybe it was just because he didn’t want to get her hopes up. There was nothing happening yet, he wasn’t seeing anybody yet, but he knew, he promised himself, that the next time he saw you again, he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to ask you out. He had to know you, more than just your name at this point.

***

_Tuesday_

You mixed up this week’s routine of working and writing by picking a recipe and deciding to finally cook a real meal for yourself. Nothing instant or frozen or incredibly easy to make. You wanted to make a real home cooked meal for yourself for once.

Chicken Parmigiana for one.

You went to the grocery store, bought the ingredients, and some wine, and took it all home. You had no idea what you were doing, but you hoped if you followed the recipe, you’d be fine and wouldn’t burn the house down.

Music played in the background as you prepared everything for the chicken, although you saved the wine for once it was in the oven. Alcohol and knives don’t mix well together and you would rather not lose a finger your first time trying to cook for yourself.

You were partly having fun and partly hoping that it wouldn’t turn out horribly. You’d decide just how much you liked this cooking thing once you were sure.

Once it was in the oven, you had to wait 15 to 20 minutes for it to be ready. You put the timer on your phone and shrugged, “Sounds like enough time for a face mask.”

With the gooey white sheet mask over your face, and a glass of wine in hand, you danced alone in your kitchen, giggling to yourself. Being alone wasn’t always easy, it was definitely lonely, but things like this made it easier. Amping it up and treating yourself really did help, and allowed you to enjoy your time alone.

Once the timer went off, you threw the mask into the trash and pulled out your very delicious looking creation. 

Turns out, you were actually better at cooking than you initially thought, because once you finally had a taste, the Chicken Parmigiana was delicious. It may not have been up to par with your favorite restaurant, but at least the chicken wasn’t raw and it had a lot of flavor.

You had to remind yourself to invite Ahsoka or your parents to come over so you can cook for them, even if it was the same dish. And maybe, one day, you could cook it for someone special.

_Where is the love of my life? Where are they?_

***

_Wednesday_

Rock music blared in Anakin’s wireless headphones as he sat at one of the machines at the gym. The music blocked out everyone else, creating a zone of concentration and focus during his workout. Sweat coated his hair, face, chest, and back, as he reached up for the lat bar and pulled it down for another set. The muscles in his arms and back were visible through his muscle shirt.

This was another part of his routine. He woke up at about 5am every morning so he could take Artoo for a walk, and then workout at the gym that was down the street from where he lived. He did this for 2 hours before heading home, showering, and getting ready before meeting Obi-Wan for coffee before work. 

It was a very strict schedule he kept to, mostly because he actually came to love mornings and working out gave him a boost of energy to start his day. However, if he was honest with himself, his days were starting to get just a little bit monotonous. 

Of course, there was always something thrilling with every new case, but overall, he was starting to realize that Ahsoka’s words were getting to his head. He liked his routine, but he also needed something else other than this. He needed something else to channel all of that energy into. He needed something new. 

He just didn’t know what.

***

_Wednesday_

You laid flat on the new yoga mat you just bought, with your arm over your eyes, your chest heaving. Sweat beaded down from the top of your head, and created a sheen on your chest. Never had you felt so tired and dead in your life.

Something that you had been holding off on for months now, was trying to workout, and now that you were on a roll with your life, you felt like it was a better time than ever to do so. So, you bought a yoga mat at Marshalls, including some workout clothes, and via a girl’s youtube channel, you found some workout programs totally for free. You even got up a little earlier than usual (not that early, you weren’t a maniac), so you could have a pumped start to your day.

It was barely day one, and the 15 minute workout completely kicked your ass, and you hadn’t even gone that full out yet. At first you swore you’d never do it again, but there was something fulfilling about sweating so damn much and feeling like you actually worked out.

And you thought at home workouts were supposed to be easy.

***

_Thursday_

“How’s dating yourself going along?” Ahsoka asked you at your tutoring session. She had one more midterm left for her psych class and you were working on helping her study for that, even if it wasn’t your specialty.

You hummed, “Good! Every weekend I’ve been going somewhere and now I at least have something to look forward to at the end of the week.”

“That’s good! I love seeing you out and about. You seem a little happier.”

“I do?”

“Yeah!” she grinned. “And maybe, one day, when you’re ready, you can invite people out with you?”

She suggested it tentatively, because she knew how anxious you got about things like that, and she was right for it. You actually knew plenty of people from college, all of whom you followed on social media. They were people you loved and cared for, but unconsciously isolated yourself from for one reason or the other. The main one being that you felt like you were annoying, but really it was more in your head.

Still, without really looking at her, you said in a tiny voice, “Maybe.”

“‘Maybe’,” she repeated back in the same tone, teasingly. “That sounds like a ‘no’.”

“It’s not a no! I just wouldn’t know how to go about that. Isn’t it weird to just message someone after forever and be like, “Hey, want to go to the aquarium?’”

“Well you wouldn’t say it like that!” she giggled, “You’d say, ‘Hey, it’s been a while and I was wondering if you wanted to catch up and get a cup of coffee?’ Taking a leap is how people make friends.”

No matter how easy she painted it, your heart felt like an anxious knot. You knew she was right, though. And you had to remind yourself, you couldn’t have been that socially anxious if you managed to talk to a beautiful stranger so easily, twice in a row.

“I’ll think about it,” you said, the only response you could think of that could satisfy her, but also be slightly true. Then you remembered to tell her about your romantic encounters. 

“By the way, I’ve been running into this guy, like twice now, and I don’t know if it means something.”

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes skeptically, “Like in a creepy way, or…?”

“No, not creepy at all. It’s very serendipitous actually.”

That made her perk up. “Is he cute?”

“Oh, incredibly. It’s unfair, really.”

“Oooh,” she sang, “Where have you run into him?”

“The movie theater, and then the subway! There was a guy who was making me uncomfortable, and he just swooped in and made him go away.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a knight in shining armor on your hands.”

You snorted, “Yeah. A knight in shining linen. He was wearing a suit. Apparently he’s a lawyer, which is about the only thing I know about him.”

Ahoska raised her eyebrows in intrigue, “Damn, girl. A lawyer? Maybe he knows my brother,” she joked. “Did you get his number?”

You bared your teeth in a cringe. “Ehhh no.”

“His name?”

“Nope?”

“Neither?” she blurted out.

“Nope.”

“Damn it, Y/N. How are you supposed to find the love of your life, if you don’t even ask for people’s names?”

“I know, I’m sorry! But in my defense, he didn’t ask either. It all happened so fast, and I had to get off on my stop, and before I knew it, it was too late.”

She shook her head, “You’re both hopeless.”

“Do you think it means anything, or am I crazy?” you asked.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see if you run into him again, huh?” she rested her chin on her hand. “And this time, try to get his name, alright?”

You rolled your eyes, “Yes, yes, I know. You’ll be the first to find out.”

She flashed her eyes at you and leaned back in her chair. “Good! Because I’m dying to know more.” After a moment, she motioned to the cards in your hands urgently. “Now hurry up and keep quizzing me, I got a midterm that I need to ace.”

You giggled, “Okay, okay.”

***

_Saturday_

Next on your list of weekend activities was to have a nice midmorning picnic at the park. A brunch picnic. 

There was a park down by the river that you used to go to when you were a kid, and hadn’t been to in a long time. You passed by it on your way to the grocery store, but never really stopped to look out onto the river.

Well, now was a better time than ever.

You bought some grapes, some crackers, cut up some watermelon, and even took a charcuterie board, and put it all in a tote bag along with a blanket, a book, and your journal. You didn’t know how long you’d be there, but you wanted to be prepared.

You knew that park got full on the weekends, so you tried getting there at a time where there was still enough space to choose from.

You walked a few blocks in your skirt, t-shirt, and sandals, to the park, and once you reached the greenery, you took a deep breath. The smell of fresh water from the river filled your nostrils and the sound of seagulls brought your gaze to the blue sky. 

With a scan of the area, you could see there were already people with their kids, on blankets, at the playground nearby. Some were going on runs, or just walking with their dogs, or even overlooking the river. Not quite bustling yet, but alive. 

You found an empty spot beneath the shade of a tree and quickly ambled over to it to put down your blanket and plop down. As you got more comfortable, you took off your shoes, brought out some watermelon, even your book. 

It felt nice. It felt relaxing. It felt different.

***

Artoo’s paws padded against the pavement as he walked alongside Anakin, his face split open in a happy dog smile with his tongue out. They had just come out of the Starlight Coffee shop as per usual, and were on their way to the park. Anakin was sipping his coffee, careful not to spill on his rolled up red plaid shirt.

They walked the usual route, catching sun rays as they went. As soon as they reached the park, Artoo started to get more excited, the sight of people and their dogs riled him up. As soon as they crossed the street and reached the grass, the sweet husky went from walking calmly at Anakin’s side, to tugging forward on the leash.

Anakin chuckled as he was pulled off balance. “Easy there, buddy. You excited?”

The white and grey dog let out a little woof in response, making his owner smile even wider. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your time to run around.”

They continued down the path towards the river, until they were completely parallel with the water, underneath a canopy of trees. To the right was a grassy knoll where people sat with their blankets, kids played with balls and frisbees, and people had their usual fun when at the park. Along the path, there were other people walking their dogs, who Artoo always sniffed at. Others rode up and down on their bikes, while some went on their daily jog.

Anakin loved it there. As a kid who grew up in the sandy desert, the complete opposite of a city, one would think he missed places like that, but in fact, he hated the desert. He preferred places that were green, rather, anywhere that wasn’t sandy. Although he was partial to the beach.

About halfway down the path, they stopped at a water fountain that was made for dogs and humans. Anakin threw away his empty cup of coffee while Artoo took a few sips of water. The brunette put his hand in his pocket as he took in everything. He walked to the edge of the stone barrier that separated the river from the land, his hold on Artoo’s leash loosening unconsciously.

He looked out thoughtfully, his eyes roaming….a little too long. He got a little too distracted, even when Artoo’s head perked up, and he tugged lightly at the leash. Because with one loud bark, and one harsh pull, Anakin lost hold of the leash, and Artoo went speeding off, up the grassy knoll.

Anakin’s eyes widened as he stumbled and watched his dog disappear into the gatherings of people.

“Artoo! No!” He called out, but his dog wasn’t paying attention to him any longer.

Anakin ran after him, scared that he might run off into the street and get lost, or worse, get hit by a car. He kept his eyes on the direction of Artoo and noticed that he was going around, sniffing people’s food, but there was one person that he practically jumped on. A girl was reading a book on her blanket.

“Oh, no,” Anakin uttered under his breath.

***

The grapes and the charcuterie board were out, and you were enjoying your vast array of crackers, meats, and cheeses (you were very fond of cheese). The fantasy book you were reading was getting pretty good, and overall, you were just enjoying the environment of being outdoors. Every now and then a dog would pass by on a leash, or a small toddler would come babbling incoherently, and either way, it made your heart soar.

Your legs were extended out, so your feet were touching the cool grass, and for a brief moment you wished this was a forest that you could run barefoot in.

Everything seemed perfectly normal, that was, until, something very serendipitous happened.

There were sounds you didn’t think much of: The bark of a dog, the laughing of people, the sound of someone calling out a name, and then the padding of paws on grass. The last one got louder, and it was followed by a chain like sound, and when out of nowhere, a large dog woofed and leaped onto your blanket.

You gasped in surprise, dropping your book, as the white and grey husky basically smiled at you, sniffed you, and licked the side of your face. You couldn’t help the delighted squeal that came out of you. You had to move the snacks out of the way before his big body or his wagging tail knocked them all over the place. Of course, he was so cute, you couldn’t even complain, in fact, you were giggling like mad.

When he got out of your face and sat before you, you smiled brightly and ran a hand over his fur.

“Hi,” you greeted them brightly, “And who may you be? Where’s your person?”

And just like that, a human in a plaid shirt came running up the knoll, towards you.

“Artoo, come back here boy,” the deep voice was out of breath. “I’m so sorry about that. I don’t know what got into him, he’s really friendly I promise.”

You laughed as you petted Artoo again, “It’s okay. It’s not a problem at…..”

The words trailed off before you could finish your sentence, because when you finally got a good look at his owner, you couldn’t believe your eyes. Your breath caught in your throat and if you had any food in your mouth, you would’ve definitely choked on it. Even he was at a loss for words.

_No fucking way._

He slipped off his sunglasses, revealing those intense blue eyes, and that scar on the side of his face.

“You again,” you said.

He looked like he was on the verge of laughter, and quite frankly, so were you.

“No way.”


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Anakin finally get to have a conversation, and he finally asks you out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically like, the finale?? I don’t even know what to say except thank you for putting up with my inconsistent ass. It means a lot that you guys loved this AU as I have loved this AU so much. I kinda want a cute little epilogue for this and it would probably just be short and sweet. Let me know if that’s a good idea!

“Are you-Are you following me, counselor?” the question tumbled out of your mouth after moments of stunned silence.

He chuckled as he tucked his sunglasses into the pocket of his shirt. “No, no, I swear I had no idea you would be here. What about you? You’re not stalking me, are you?” he smirked playfully, and you responded by tucking a strand of hair behind your ear nervously.

“No, no, I’m not.”

Artoo rolled over onto his back in front of you, and the lawyer crouched down to your level to pet him, and to talk to you better. He shook his head at his dog.

“It’s like he knew,” he uttered.

“Knew what?”

He peered up at you with those blue eyes that could just swallow you whole and you could let them.

“That I was looking for you.”

Your heart started beating fast, and your jaw dropped into a shocked scoff. You had to look away from him for a moment to regain yourself. He was looking for you? You? Then again, you were also the one who had been hoping to bump into him again.

He grinned at the way you reacted to what he said.

“You were looking for me?” you finally asked when you found your voice.

“Yeah, well, you run into a beautiful girl more than once, it’s kind of hard not to forget her. Especially when my dumb ass didn’t ask for her name.”

You giggled at that. You didn’t know how to respond to him complimenting you, it was different when it came from someone you had a crush on. And after what felt like too long, you finally introduced yourself.

“It’s Y/N. Her name is Y/N.”

He reached out his hand to you in greeting. “Nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Anakin.”

You shyly took his hand with yours and shook it. It was just a simple touch, but he was warm and inviting, and you found yourself yearning for more when you let go. 

You smiled brightly at him. “Nice to meet you, Anakin.”

The name stood out to you. You had heard it before, more than once, actually. Anakin, Anakin, _Anakin_. _My brother Anakin. He’s a lawyer._

You frowned and cocked your head to the side pensively now as you looked at him. 

“Anakin,” you repeated out loud.

“Yeah.”

“Anakin as in, Anakin Skywalker the lawyer. Anakin as in, Anakin, Ahsoka’s brother?” you rambled.

He pulled his head back in surprise. “Yeah, yeah, Ahsoka’s my sister. How do you know her?”

“I’m her English tutor. I see her on Tuesday and Thursdays. We’re great friends.”

His eyes widened then and he pointed a finger at you now that he connected the dots too. “Y/N, Ahsoka’s tutor? Y/N, the brilliant novelist?”

You nodded hesitantly, “Yeah.”

He threw his head back and laughed hysterically and you watched him in disbelief, not knowing why everything was so funny. But then again, you remember how adamant Ahsoka had been about the two of you being perfect together, and now, without her help, you were here at the park together, running into each other for the upteenth time. More and more signs showed that this was no coincidence.

At that point, you couldn’t help but join in on the laughter. When you finally settled down, Anakin was sitting on the grass in front of you, legs crossed. He stared at you with eyes sparkling like sunlight on the water.

“Well, Y/N, seems to me like some outside forces are at play here. Don’t you think?”

You let out a breath of disbelief. Not because you didn’t believe him, but because you couldn't believe that you were going to agree, because you were thinking the same thing.

You nodded, “This is weird right? This is like….at the risk of sounding corny...this is like….”

“Fate?” he finished the question for you.

“I’m glad you said it first.”

You both laughed again.

He cleared his throat before looking at you dubiously, “I don’t mean to further interrupt your little picnic here, but...I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for a walk...with me?”

You answered maybe a little too quickly and a little too breathlessly. “Yes. I mean, yeah, I’d love to.”

“Great, because I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about.”

“Oh, we do.”

***

The last thing Anakin ever expected to happen this weekend, was to be walking beside you at the park, by the Naboo river. It was so casual, like you were already close friends.

He knew now that this had to be fate, that running into you was no coincidence at all, especially after the stunt Artoo pulled. And the fact that Ahsoka had tried setting you both up with each other prior? It was mind boggling to him, but he knew he couldn’t just let the opportunity pass him by. Not again. 

Luckily you felt the same way, so he didn’t feel like he was going crazy.

Artoo’s leash was back in Anakin’s hand, and with a tighter grip, although there was no need now that the big Husky was calmer once again (of course). You walked on Anakin’s right, so dangerously close to him that you’d occasionally brush arms.

You talked to him about how you and Ahsoka met at the beginning of her Freshman year and had grown close unbelievably fast. It didn’t surprise Anakin considering how friendly and just genuinely kind his sister was. She also had very good judgement of character, which was a good sign if she liked you so much. Not to mention, Artoo seemed to like you a lot too.

You also talked a little more about where you worked, and how long you had been living in Coruscant. Unlike him, you were born and raised in Coruscant, albeit in the more suburban parts, until you decided to move to the big city. Apparently you were a full time writer, novelist and freelancer, and you also tutored kids on the side. You sounded dedicated to what you did, despite how you downplayed it.

He noticed from the moment he first met you, that there was a shyness about you. He could tell by the way you hugged your book tightly against yourself, or reacted to things he said, or how you’d smile while looking away from him. He thought it was very adorable, and it only made him like you more. It made every word, every smile, and every laugh that came out of you that much better. 

“Not to sound cheesy...but do you come here often? I mean to this park?” he asked you, “Because I come here all the time and I’ve never seen you.”

You giggled, “No, actually it’s my first time in years.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Actually, it was on this list Ahsoka sent me a few weeks ago.”

Anakin quirked up an eyebrow, “What kind of list?”

You chuckled tensely, as if embarrassed by the answer. “It’s this list of ‘solo dates’ to go on by yourself. Like, go out to dinner by yourself or go to the movie theater, stuff like that. Ahsoka felt like I needed to get out more, so she suggested it.”

“Oh,” Anakin nodded in understanding, “Sounds like Ahsoka has a knack for trying to get people’s lives together, huh?”

“You know, I can’t really complain since in this case, she was right. I’ve been having a lot of fun, and not to mention, I ran into you most of the time.”

“Well, sounds like she was right about more than just one thing. I can already imagine the smug smile on her face when she finds out.” Anakin smiled slyly at you, “She talks a lot about you.”

You hummed. “She talks a lot about you too.”

“All good things I hope.”

“Oh yeah, she makes a strong case. No pun intended.”

He chuckled at that. “She does want to be a lawyer.”

“Sounds like it runs in the family.”

“I’ve been told that my...unique...personality has a tendency to rub off on people.”

“Oh, really? I’d like to see if that’s true,” you mused. You were flirting, he could tell based on what you said and by your tone. He took it as his chance to ask you out.

For the first time in a long time, he was nervous about talking. He had to stop walking to really focus.

“Well...you can. If you want to.”

You peered up at him with those beautiful eyes. “What do you mean?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “I was wondering if...you wanted to go out sometime? Because I’d really like to see you again, without the whole uncertainty of whether or not we’ll run into each other again.”

You opened your mouth to say something, but you were at a loss for words and giggled instead. For a second, Anakin was worried that you’d decline and he’d be doomed to wonder about you forever, but he was pleasantly surprised to find you smiling at him in the end.

“Yes. Of course,” you nodded.

“Really?” he said a little loudly, but then cleared his throat. “I mean...great! Are you free tomorrow night by any chance?”

He knew it was very sudden, but he felt that the sooner he saw you again, the better. He didn’t want to have to wait another week, he wanted to know you now.

“Ummm, yeah!” you replied in surprise, “I don’t have anything important, so...yeah!”

“Great!”

You looked amused at his enthusiasm. The sight of your smile made his heart flutter.

The two of you continued walking side by side, when suddenly an idea occurred to Anakin. He turned to you and smirked.

“You’re not busy right now, are you?”

You shrugged, “I’m talking to you, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, but other than that?”

“No?”

“Good, because I think we should pay our little matchmaker a visit.”

You matched his sly smile. “I like this idea.”

***

Both you and Anakin walked to the Starlight Cafe together with Artoo up ahead of you. Your shoulders brushed together, and you’d occasionally glance in each other’s direction and smile. 

You couldn’t believe you were going on a little excursion with the current object of your infatuation, let alone had a date with him the next day. You were equal parts freaking out and equal parts giddy. At this point, you were flying by the seat of the seat of your pants.

When you reached the shop, Anakin opened the door and held it open for you. You both stepped through into the half empty shop that always smelled freshly brewed coffee. The line was very short, and went by quickly, and before you knew it, the two of you were at the counter, where Ahsoka was running the cash register.

At the sight of the both of you together, her blue eyes widened into saucers. You crossed your arms and Anakin leaned against the counter cooly, the both of you smirking at her. She sputtered a bunch of incoherent noises as she looked back and forth between the two of you, processing the fact that her two worlds were colliding.

“How are you-? How did you-?” she shook her head. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re getting coffee,” Anakin said innocently, and you nodded in agreement.

“I mean, what are you guys doing here...together? Do you know each other?”

“Apparently so,” he gave you an amused sidelong glance.

“Not that I’m complaining, but how?”

“You know that guy I told you I kept running into?” you asked.

“Yeah?”

You jutted your thumb in Anakin’s direction, who was also pointing to himself.

Her face split into a huge smile as she let out a gasp. “No way!”

“Yes, way.”

She narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusatory finger at her brother, who leaned away slightly. “And when I tried setting you up with her, you said you didn’t want a girlfriend!”

“You did?” you asked him.

“Yeah,” he admitted dejectedly.

She then pointed her finger at you. “And you said you didn’t want a boyfriend, but now destiny pushed you guys together and it turns out I was right.” She crossed her arms and smiled smugly.

You leaned over to Anakin and whispered, “You were right about the smugness.”

“I told you.”

“I knew you guys were meant to be,” Ahsoka said.

“No you didn’t,” Anakin said.

“Well, I knew you’d make a great couple, which is basically the same thing,” she crossed her arms.

You all laughed.

“So, you know who each other is now. I hope this means you’re going on a date?”

Your heart beat so fast just thinking about it. You and Anakin exchanged a grin.

“Yup.”

***

As it was next on your list, Anakin insisted that the two of you go to the aquarium for your first date. Now that you had his number (finally), he asked you over text what you wanted to do, and he thought it was a great idea. He hadn’t been since he was a kid and neither had you, and if it was a place you wanted to go, then it was even better for him. There was a nice restaurant nearby that the two of you could go to afterwards, so it was perfect.

You did yourself up as best as you could for a first date, and fussed over the outfit basically all day before that. After all, you were going on a date with a lawyer who wore suits most of the week, and dressed better than any man you had ever met, but luckily, you found a nice red dress you thought was good for the day. Nothing too fancy or too casual. And at first you weren’t sure how you looked, until Anakin picked you up and his eyes lit up at the sight of you. It made you feel bashful having him look at you that way, but you also liked it.

“You look beautiful,” he mused. 

He was dressed as you expected, which was very well. He showed up at your door in a black button up tucked into black jeans. He had black shoes and a silver watch on his wrist. His hair was free flowing as it always was, but it never took away from whatever look he was going for. 

“Thank you,” you grinned brightly, “So do you. Black really is your color.”

He chuckled softly, “That’s reassuring to hear. It is my favorite color after all.”

Although he traveled by subway a lot of the time like a natural born city goer, he pulled out all the stops for you, and drove the both of you to your date in his nice black Audi. You marveled at how nice it was, interior and exterior. It was so sleek, you had never been in something like that before. It fit his personality very well.

“I know it’s probably a bit much,” he said at the sight of your expression, “but I wanted to make sure we had a nice ride for our date.”

“No, I like it. It’s like you’re secretly a spy or something,” you joked, “You know, with the suits, the watch, the nice car. Are you a spy?” You quirked up an eyebrow playfully.

He laughed and threw you a wink. “If I was, I wouldn’t be able to tell you.”

He took you to the aquarium, which was basically where you spent the entire time being smiley and wide eyed over different sea creatures. Although you had been nervous beforehand, you lost all sense of that when you entered the place, and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the first tank you saw. He let you, and chuckled and smiled along with you, except most of the time, he was watching you with fondness.

He didn’t hesitate to ask you questions about yourself as you walked around, and the more he did so, the more you got comfortable to ask him your own questions. The conversation throughout the entire day ranged from what your favorite things were, to what your book was about, to how it was being a lawyer, to what schools you went to, to his friend Obi-Wan. 

And it was during that time, holding his hand, letting him put his arm around you, and talking, that you realized you had never felt anything like this before. You realized that this was one of the major things you had been missing when you were cooped up all by yourself.

Anakin may have looked intimidating at a glance, but he was a sweetheart, and he made you laugh a lot. He thought you were funny, which was nice when you actually made him laugh, and he didn’t seem to get bored when you talked about something passionately, like your book. He was also very charming, which often made you wary when it came to other men, but so far you had no reasons to be afraid of him or his intentions.

You shared a moment, in front of a jellyfish tank full of bright blue jellies, where his arm was around your shoulders, and you were staring off in wonder. The two of you looked at each other, the glow of the tank casted a beautiful glow on his face, and for the first time, you felt like you wanted to kiss him. The feeling scared you, made you anxious, so you looked back at the tank and did nothing.

When you finished with the aquarium, your stomachs were rumbling for food. Luckily, it was just in time for dinner and you had plans to go to a restaurant. The place Anakin told you about served some great dishes and cocktails, and you thoroughly enjoyed the big sandwich you ordered, the music that played, as well as the conversation. 

For someone who claimed to be socially anxious, the amount you felt you could talk to this man was never ending. You didn’t know you had so much to say until you were saying it, and you didn’t know anyone could be interested in hearing you talk until now. And maybe it was because he was a lawyer, but he didn’t hesitate to ask certain questions that made you think deeply. Needless to say, it was never boring.

You were scared to get your hopes up, but this definitely felt like something you had been missing, and something that you never wanted to end.

As if reading your mind, he asked you if you wanted to stop by the park.

“If you’re not tired of me yet,” he added.

Of course you said, “I’d love to.”

You walked at the edge of the Naboo river as the sun was going down, before stopping underneath a tree. He leaned his arm against it, his body facing you.

“Thank you for coming out with me tonight,” he said.

“Of course. Thank you for bringing me. I don’t think I’ve had this much fun in a long time.”

“Me too. I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too.”

“I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I’ve wanted to yell at myself for not asking you out all of those other times,” he said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t normally get so distracted, but I guess I did.”

You hummed, “You and me both. I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see you again after that first time, to be honest, but I’m glad I did.”

He nodded, “Me too. And we’re here now. That’s all that matters, right?”

“Right,” you smiled.

You stared up at each other, sharing a moment like you did back at the aquarium, and you even felt that urge to kiss him again. You felt your heart pull you towards him, and you unconsciously leaned. There was no turning away now, especially not when he pushed himself off of the tree and got even closer to you. His blue eyes scanned yours, as if asking for permission, before slowly stealing a kiss.

The orange light of the setting sun cast a golden glow upon the two of you as your lips molded against each other until all there was, was the purple hue of dusk. His lips were soft and warm against yours, and the kiss felt perfect.

Even when you stopped, the two of you stayed in each other’s space, not wanting to leave, underneath the tree, as evening gave away to the night. Until there was nothing left to do, but have him drive you back home, with promises of next time.


End file.
